


The Bird A Nest

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, Jarvis is not amused, Loki is burdened with glorious nesting instincts, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Nesting Loki, Tony is very confused, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony, to his surprise, finds out that Loki is pregnant, he had been pretty ok with it; same as when he found out that Loki was secretly a blue alien different to Thor’s type of alien. But he wasn’t ok with Loki throwing out all of his clothes because they smelt like him, while secretly hoarding them to build a nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bird A Nest

This is for knittyvonhiddles on Tumblr, who requested http://www.tumblr.com/reblog/74705436391/UOUrwjtc?redirect_to=%2Fdashboard%2F3%2F74705876576

 

* * * 

**“The Bird A Nest”**

**Disclaimer:** Avengers, Thor, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make   
no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.   
**Summary:** When Tony, to his surprise, finds out that Loki is pregnant, he had been pretty ok with it; same as when he found out that Loki was secretly a blue alien different to Thor’s type of alien. But he wasn’t ok with Loki throwing out all of his clothes because they smelt like him, while secretly hoarding them to build a nest.   
**Warnings:** A hint of crack. Nesting Loki. Frostiron. Jarvis is not amused. Tumblr Prompt. Intersex Loki. Loki is burdened with glorious nesting instincts. Tony is very confused.   
**Rating:** PG.  
 **A/N:** For knittyvonhiddles on Tumblr. The prompt was: for a fluffy, nesting!Loki Frostiron fic. Maybe it’s a Jotun thing, or a demi-god thing, who knows. But I want him nicking Tony’s clothes to stow away because they smell like him, suddenly demanding tons of fluffy pillows be added to the bed… And Tony’s completely baffled by the whole thing.   
**Title:** “The bird a nest the spider a web the human friendship” William Blake. 

_XXX_

**Words:** 1,814  
 **Chapter 1**  
Tony had been pretty ok with the whole Loki being pregnant thing. He took it about as well as the Loki being a Jötun thing, where Loki had waited for someone to casually comment on the fact that he was adopted (after Loki purposely led the conversation in that direction) and instead of responding he had dropped the glamor that hid his true appearance. Like before Tony had blinked three times, slowly and calmly, and then fainted dead away. This time, though, Loki had caught his lover before he could hit the ground. 

So, ok, Loki was a weird alien species different to Thor's weird alien species, but that was cool because anatomically they were both the same as humans. But then, ok, so Loki could get pregnant, but that was ok, because some humans were hermaphrodites too and there was that one pregnant man (who admittedly used to be a woman but still): no judgement, none at all! 

What wasn't ok, what Tony _couldn't_ deal with, was the fact that Loki kept throwing all of his clothes out because apparently they stank of ‘Tony Stark’. What else were they supposed to smell like? First he couldn't drink coffee or eat eggs because they made Loki queasy, and now he couldn't wear clothes?? Which, Tony wouldn't normally argue with his hot pregnant boyfriend wanting him to walk around naked and hard for him all of the time, _if_ that had been Loki's plan. But the God genuinely did seem to think Tony smelt bad, which was offensive and confusing, because Loki had no problem nuzzling up to Tony and sniffing his neck while, honest to god (any one of them) purring after they had sex. 

So from the second month when Loki first informed him of his pregnancy until the seventh month, Tony had to buy each days outfit brand new via Jarvis, and some handsomely rewarded tailor or retail outlet proprietor depending on what he needed to wear would deliver it to the Tower. But it all involved waking up half an hour earlier than he had to and sometimes being rather late to his meetings (which wasn't unusual in and of itself). But the inconvenience of it all grated on Tony's nerves. 

Jarvis was unusually unsympathetic, and rather evasive in his replies whenever Tony asked rhetorical questions about Loki's behaviour. It was all rather suspicious. 

Towards the middle of the seventh month, Tony caught Loki mid-clear out. The God was hauling a rather large pile of shirts and blankets down the hallway. It was an odd sight, with Loki whose stomach was as rounded as the bundle of clothing he carried, waddling away from Tony as quick as he could manage, and let's not even consider where Loki found all of those shirts and sheets in the first place because Tony didn't really have many clothes nowadays. Though, sometimes the bed sheets lasted a couple days before Loki demanded Tony change them, but that only happened on the nights he was too tired to have sex, (or too ugly or too fat depending on his mood, to which Tony would awkwardly deny and then get accused of only wanting Loki for his carnal uses). 

Loki's eyes went wide as he caught sight of Tony. He happened to be turning a corner, shifting awkwardly around an end table that was probably going to end up as a pile of smouldering ashes after Loki bumped his belly against it, and had looked up, eyes meeting Tony's surprised gaze. 

"Anthony!" Loki cried, startled enough to drop the bundle from his arms. With his stomach in the way, he couldn't bend down for them, and had to anxiously wait for Tony to pick them up for him. 

"Hey, didn't you throw this shirt out last month?" He pulled one particularly horrible shirt from the tangle: it was paisley, but it was all the tailor had close enough to his size to be able to alter it in time for his meeting the day it was ordered, and Tony hadn't minded its loss. Shame it had to turn up again though, but... "Hey and this one! And this one, two months ago? Loki?"

"Uh?" The God made a noise like a dog who knew it was in trouble, and he ducked his head down to glance up at his lover pleadingly through his eyelashes and hair. "Sorry?"

"What the hell? Jarvis, what's going on? And stop avoiding my questions, dammit!" Of course Jarvis was being evasive, if Loki had some sort of nefarious plot brewing and had charmed the traitorous A.I. into keeping it a secret. Traitors, the both of them: Tony was going to reprogram Jarvis and make Loki sleep on the sofa (or maybe the guest room, because pregnant people suffered enough back pain without Tony adding to it with bad sleeping arrangements). The point was that Loki wouldn't be sleeping with him! No, sir, not at all, no matter how adorable and pathetic Loki was looking right now, or how the God was suddenly nuzzling at his neck whispering how good he smelt and-- "I thought I smelt bad?"

"No!" Loki sounded scandalized. 

Jarvis sounded like he was rolling his metaphorical eyes as he said, "Sir, if you would proceed to the penthouse drawing room." 

They lived in the penthouse (or what Tony called the penthouse, but was actually the top three floors of the Tower), and the drawing room was on the second of those floors, and housed all of Maria Stark's old books (bookshelves too, having been hauled over from the Stark family mansion during the re-modelling after the New York invasion). Tony opened the door expecting to see books and dust, lots of dust because no one ever used this room. He had his tablets and his StarkPad 4..0 for when he wanted to read, and Loki had an antiquated cellular device (read: the competition's product) as well as a Stark Phone 5 and when he wanted to read a book they were less book and more ancient scroll of crumbling parchment. But there was so much more than dusty books in the room. 

The two big windows were left uncovered, sun filtering in and lighting up the room, catching on the occasionally speck of dust and making them flash like fireflies as Tony's movements disturbed them. There were books, but the bookcases had been pushed back against the walls, along with the two arm chairs that Pepper had put in there for effect, leaving a giant open space in the centre of the room. It wasn't a big room by any stretch of the imagination, and it looked even smaller because the remaining space was taken up by what could only be described as a nest. It was large and round, the middle sunken in and the edges pulled up higher and thickened up to keep whatever was inside from crawling out. It looked soft and comfy, and it probably was considering that it was made from all of the clothes and bedding that Loki had supposedly thrown out over the past five months!

"Those are my favourite socks!" Tony exclaimed, pointing frantically at a rather tattered item that was peeking out from between an Iron Man t-shirt and a used pair of boxers. "Did you even wash any of this stuff first? Jesus!"

"Of course not! Then it wouldn't smell!" There Loki went sounding scandalized again, even going as far as to cross his arms in front of his chest defensively. "My nest doesn't smell _bad_ ," Loki informed him tersely, "It smells like you."

"Well," was all Tony could say, because what else did someone say to that?

"It is not uncommon amongst pregnant people to experience the nesting instinct, Sir," Jarvis interrupted Tony's moment of stunned and confused silence with his calm tone but unnerving words. "Though it is a little more unusual that Mr Odinson has created a nest, being bipedal and so commonly considered to be exempt from the more literally aspects of 'nesting'. But perhaps it has something to do with his ancestry, Sir." 

"You think," Tony drawled in reply, still not quite sure he knew what was happening. He'd heard the words and he could see the nest, but he didn't really understand. To Loki, he said, "you stole my clothes because they smelt like me?"

"Yes. And since you know now, you might as well be helpful and bring me the two really fluffy pillows on your side of the bed. They'd be better off here than covered in your drool night after night anyway," Loki huffed as he made his way to the nest. He climbed over the rim and allowed himself to slide down the edge until he was snuggled inside of it, right in the middle, where supposedly (Tony thought to himself rather hysterically) their baby bird would hatch... 

"Wait? What? You want my pillows? Do I get your pillows then?"

"Of course not. They're _my_ pillows!" 

"Yeah but you want _mine_?"

"For the nest!" Loki's eyes were narrowed now. He made no more attempts at looking cute and needy, but instead glared for all he was worth, fully in the throes of the 'give Loki what he wants or suffer' stage of his pregnancy (and un-pregnant parts of his life too, actually). 

"For the nest that you built out of my smelly clothes? And now you want my pillows?" Tony asked incredulously. He took three steps towards the nest before Loki decided he was close enough and stopped him with a hiss and a wave of his hand. Trapped behind a newly erected magical barrier, Tony crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he waited for a proper explanation. 

"It is likely that Mr Odinson will wish to give birth within his nest. By acquiring items that are imbued with your scent, Sir, he is preparing for the birth under the assumption that you may not be present, likely, since most other nesting species' labour without their mate beside them."

"Mute, mute!" Tony shouted, waving his hands in front of his face as if trying to shove the words back where they had come from. "You want to have the baby in your nest? The nest you built out of my smelly clothes and that want to steal my pillows for?" Loki raised one eyebrow, giving Tony a look that said, 'yeah, and?' before giving a sharp nod of his head. "You must be out of your fucking mind."

"Whatever," Loki drawled, still curled comfortably at the bottom of his nest. All Tony could see of him was his shoulders and up, but undoubtedly he had his hands on his hips, as he proudly boasted, "my nest is glorious." Immediately after, he demanded, "now, bring me your pillows, Stark; we've only ten weeks left to get ready!" 

**The End**

This turned out to be a little more cracky than I was expecting, but yeah, anyway. Enjoy.


End file.
